Episode 21: Drunting
"Drunting" was originally released on September 13, 2010. Description Look, there's one of two ways you can respond to our absence over Labor Day weekend: You can get angry, and demand an apology (which we'll happily give) -- but that's kind of a waste of time, isn't it? Let's go with option two, where we run, teary-eyed, into your arms, like prodigal sons returning to their loving fathers. Suggested Talking Points The cost of labor, get your poke on, dong gnats, in which we sing Wilson Phillips, gender studies, Travis' nightmare diet, MILK, the WikiAnswers experiment, Super Donuts: A Counterpoint Outline 00:44 - Intro. The brothers discuss how they skipped the previous week for Labor Day. 03:05 - Formspring - I have a friend whose last name is McElroy. Should I trust him? Given the fact that there was no new MBMBAM last week, I wonder if it's all McElroys that are liars or is that a particular trait reserved to the West Virginia McElroy clan? 04:30 - This weekend me and my cousin (same age) are moving into our first apartment as roommates this weekend. It seems like he's already slacking on a part of our responsibilities we've split up like getting certain utilities. What should I do? Do I let that shit hit the fan so he learns the hard way to hold up his end, or do I pick up the slack so I can have electricity in my new apartment? - Rob 07:11 - Is it weird that I've been Facebook poking an ex-girlfriend of mine solely for the fact that it's an excuse for her to keep me on her mind for quick hook-ups whenever she's in town. Relationship-wise we're a horrible pairing but when it comes to "getting down" it's crazy dope and seems like it's worth an ephemeral trip to the bone zone. - Nate 10:56 - I am a 26 year old male and have begun to notice a confusing trend. What's the proper way to greet an older woman? I noticed that recently when I greet women they started kissing my cheek and not merely giving the hugs I'm used to receiving. Do I go in and kiss them as well, do I pretend the awkward moment never happened, or do I punch them in the face like Travis is thinking? Help please! - Pat 14:00 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Lindsey O'Malley, who asks: What does my son mean? My son keeps saying something strange and I can't find what it means ANYWHERE! I'll ask him to do something and he'll say "Mom, I'm ON THAT like a DONG GNAT!" What does he mean? I searched on google and got nothing. Is this a music reference? Drugs? I know people smoke dongs with weed but I didn't find one in his room... Help? 16:45 - So where do I find the motivation to finish a project? I have a terrible habit of starting projects (Android apps, websites, games, etc.) and never finishing them. There's always a game to play, a movie to watch, or something less productive to do, so it's hard to finish random projects. Where do you find the motivation to build the empire that is MBMBaM? - Greg 20:06 - I'm currently a senior in high school and I'm in charge of making our prom go on without a hitch. Do you guys, the wizards of cool, have any ideas for a venue, theme, or other advice? - CodyThe title goof appears in this section. 24:07 - I'm an unemployed mathematician. I send out resumes weekly to new places, and haven't gotten a phone call or email back. My resume has the standard education, work experience, special skills, references, etc. I'm in an odd place where I'm too educated for some jobs and not educated enough for others. Since I have a Master's degree, I can't get a job as a secretary or something like that, because they know I'll only be there until something better comes along. However, I don't have the experience needed for a lot of jobs because I taught for the last four years, and don't want to teach anymore. So, what can I do to my resume to get noticed? Or should I just give it up and go get a PhD? Any help is appreciated. - Sad Math Girl 28:03 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user twheelerh, who asks: Why do women like to eat men's diarrhea (gender studies)? Like in the video 2 girls 1 cup. 34:43 - My wife and I have been married for a little over three years. As we near our thirties, we are bombarded with questions dealing with having children on a near-constant basis. We had always said we'd have kids in the future, but as said future gets close, we are realizing we don't want to after all. We love our life, freedom, and know having children will change everything. It seems to be what society expects from a married couple, and when we mention our decision, they always try to change our minds or make us feel like we are making a mistake. How do we respond to the criticism of others, without having to justify our personal choice? - Travis and Megan 38:42 - WikiAnswers: Do you think that the members of B5 can tell when thick girls that are their fans get upset when they give the thin girls more love? What are some reasons by people decid to love in a particular? Who is Alison's enemy? Is suking cock dangerouse? When a man starts calling you sugar? Do not give any reason to make me feel jealous for I might do a thing that you may regret for the rest of your life? What which thing that dry measure 2kg, wet 1kg, and after burn 3kg? 40:56 - Super Donut Followup 42:30 - Hello brothers McElroy, Evan Minsker here. After the last episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me, the brothers Minsker decided to throw a Super Donuts party at the Minsker family home. We procured the Super Donuts from S&J market in Barboursville, bought far too many of them (27 donuts total), started a fire in the backyard, had beer and hot dogs and of course, the donuts. Upon eating the donuts, most of us learned that our nostalgia for Super Donuts outweighed the actual taste. As Griffin put it, "They taste like corn-dogs without the actual dogs inside." He informed everyone present that on this week's show, he would go on the record and tell the world not to eat Super Donuts. That's where I take issue. Okay, so yes, they do taste like corn-dogs, on that point I concede, but now that the party's over, I was left with approximately 16 Super Donuts. Yes, that means I have to either eat all of them or give them away. So here I am doing God's work, eating Super Donuts every effing day until I run out. But there's a twist to this story: I have become acclimated to the corn-dog-with-a-hint-of-cinnamon taste. I think I've gotten in touch with my inner elementary-schooler and alas, I think they're terrific. Fun fact: Did you know that a Super Donut fulfills the USDA requirement for a fruit or a vegetable, as well as a bread? It's true, and they're full of vitamins. Oh man, there are so many vitamins, they have to print the ingredients on a transparent background, making it impossible to see what it is that you're actually ingesting. So brothers, I say this: If you are going to tell listeners not to eat Super Donuts, make one amendment. Don't just eat one Super Donut, buy 27 and be forced to eat about 16 of them. The nostalgia and the deliciousness and the heartburn will kick in after donut 6. the shame kicks in around 12. God bless! - Evan Minsker 45:25 - Housekeeping 48:58 - FY - Sent in by Eric, from Yahoo Answers user NewtronSolstice, who asks: Does the blood of Jesus cover the sins of neanderthals too or just homo sapiens? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:End of MBMBaM